NEWSIES STRIKE
by lizziestrong7135
Summary: this is about 6 girls going back in time and they are in a band a long with cheerleading and suddenly went back a couple months when the strike started


Prologue  
Chapter 1

"Amanda...Amanda... AMANDA!"

I couldn't ignore the annoying voice anymore. My head shot up, and i looked around to see a redhead glaring at me.

"We've been calling your name for the pass 10 minutes!"

It was Lexie, one of my best friends. The rest of my best friends, Maria, Alex, Pricila, and Hannah. The all looked annoyed.

"Sorry," I groaned, irritated. "I guess I'm still tried from practice last night."

Me and the girls were in our own band; The Weird Sisters. I was the drummer and the leader of the band. Hannah, the excited, hyper one, is the singer and second in command. Pricila, the tough, sarcastic one, plays bass. Alex, the girly, sexy one, is a second singer and the dancer. Maria, a shy bookwarm, plays the keyboard. And Lexie, the sweet, spirited one, is on guitar. Put us all together, and you got the weirdest group ever. Hence the name "The Weird Sisters."

"Well, you're the one who wants more practices with the school concert coming up," said Pricila.  
I rolled my eyes as "I straightened my slightly messy hair."  
Suddenly, the bus gave a large bump as it halted in front of our school; Malibo High. In our opinion, it was a pretty average school. Not one of those where the guys came to school drunk, or all the girls wore ** makeup, and they didn't need security guards around the area. Me and the girls got off the bus, all of us holding our cheer-bags. We were also members of our schools cheer squad. We always had practices in the morning and after school.

"So, what's the plan for our sessions from Hell today?" Lexie asked.

"Aren't we doing something in History?" Alex said as she added lipgloss to her already very shiny red lips.

"I think we're watching a movie in that class," Maria said, not looking up from the book she was reading as they walked.

"Don't you idiots remember?" Hannah asked loudly, dumbstruck. "We're watching Newsies today!"

Hannah started skipping with excitement, me and the other girls laughed.

"It's just a movie, Hannah, calm down," said Pricilla, brows furrowed.

"Oh, don't even try to act like you don't love it," Lexie said, giving her a look. "It's got kickass songs, super hot guys, and we all know you got a fangirl crush on Blink."

Pricilla blushed, looking angry as we all made cooing sounds.

"Shut up," she snapped. "I just like his eye-patch. It's cool-lookin'."

I rolled my eyes. Even with Pricilla's denyals, we all knew she had a little crush on Blink. We all had a crush on somebody, actually. I, personally, really like David, cause he's smart, sweet, and he really has his moments in the movie. Lexie like Mush because she thought he was funny and nice, even if the only reason he caught her attention in the first place was because he was shirtless the first 10 minutes of the movie. Maria confessed to us that she likes Crutchy, said she thought he was adorable and really sweet. Alex likes Skittery because, according to her, he's tall, handsome, and has great hair. Typical. And believe it or not, Hannah really likes Spot, all because she thinks he's awesome like a boss, and she happens to find the power he has to be really smexy.  
Within no time, we got to our History class. Our teacher, surprisingly, wasn't there yet.

"Guess we're on our own," Pricilla pulled out her deck of cards. "I'm up for poker, **..."

I rolled my eyes. "Pri, I think now's a good time to tell you, you have a gambling problem."

Pricilla rolled her eyes and pulled a chair up the circular desk. "So, who's in, and who's gonna guard the door?"

"I'll keep a lookout," said Maria.

She walked up and peered out of the door window, me and the others sat at the table.

15 minutes found us in the middle of a hardcore game of poker. I had a good set, and I could see by the others tells that they were bluffing. Except for Pricilla.

"He, raise 20," she said, putting her money on the table.

"I can't wait to watch the movie!" Hannah said happily, putting money on the table. "I can't wait to watch Spot and his sexy goodness!"

"You're crazy," said Lexie, looking at her cards. "Mush is totally hotter than he is."

"No freakin' way, Skittery is the sexiest guy there," Alex said, licking her lips.

"You're both wrong," I piped up, tossing money up. "Raise you 10. Anyway, David is best. He's smart, sweet, and a good leader."

"If that were true, he would've been the leader of the strike, not Jack," said Lexie, grinning.

"Guys, it's her," Maria said quickly.

"**!" Pricilla snapped. "Beat it, **!"

Me and the girls scrambled. We tossed Pricilla the cards and I took the money. (I'm no thief, so the girls trust me with it when this happens) We hid the evidence and ran quickly to our seats. We made it literally 2 seconds before the door opened.

"Morning, girls."

"Morning, Ms. Grover," we all said in unison.

Ms. Grover put her purse down and tool off her jacket. "Now, are you girls ready to watch the movie?"

"Yes ma'am," we all said.

She smiled. She took the movie box out of her bag and made for the small TV. She popped the DVD into the box and and turned it on.

"Now, no roughhousing, no yelling, and have fun watching the movie. I'm going to be working on my computer, so behave yourselves."

She pointed a finger at us and walked back to her desk. We ignored her, and looked at the screen. The old timey Disney logo came up in all it's blue castle goodness. Just as the words 'This movie was based on actual events,' it happened.

I suddenly felt really drowsy. I blinked, holding in my yawn. I looked at the others and saw that they looked tired too, even yawning loudly.

"Dude...I'm sleepy..." Picilla groaned, head in her arms.

"Me too..." said Alex, holding her face in her hands.

"Who...drugged...my...Cola...?" Hannah yawned before her face fell on her desk.

I groaned as I turned back to the TV screen. Even as the movie was getting started the screen seemed to be going black. Not just the screen, everything. Before I could do so much as moan, I passed out.


End file.
